Alpine Spaniel
"}} |kanji=アルパイン・スパニエル |rōmaji=Arupain Supanieru |alias= |race=Human |gender=Male |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes=Blue |hair=Green |blood type= |affiliation= Rave Warriors |previous affiliation=Azure Sky Warriors |likes= |dislikes= |special skills= |birthplace= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= |status=Active |relatives= |weapons=Spear |dark bring= |manga debut=Chapter 234 |anime debut=Episode 15 (flashback) |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= yes }} Alpine Spaniel is one of the former members of the Azure Sky Warriors and a survivor of the infamous explosion Overdrive. Appearance During his youth and his years as a Azure Sky Warrior, Alpine had a clean-shaved face and wide-opened eyes, as well as a pointy nose.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 0, Page 34 Covering the right side of his face is a moderate-size green bang that reached below his neck, reaching to his abdomen. The left side of his face was, however, slightly covered as well but left his blue eye visible to the public. Encompassing his blue iris are slanted figured eyes, crowned with thin, green eyebrows. Further, he spots thin eyelashes and small lips, and a normal sized neck.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 30, Page 6 Fifty years later, after Overdrive and Resha's death, Alice gains several different facial features, with the two most prominent aspects being a mustache and a beard on his face. His eyelashes and eyebrows are slightly thicker. However, he retrained his hair figure similar to how he kept it years back; with the right side covering his face and the left side left visible. His face is now covered in wrinkles. Alpine is of average height and weight.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 234, Page 10 Alpine's former outfit consists of blue-clad armor that spots a red orb on the center of the collar. Adorning the shoulders are two silver plates supporting the loose cape that reaches below his feet, and, the plain-white cape, expands shoulder width. Engraved on the armor's abdomen is an intricate silver symbol surrounded by dark outlines. On the sides of the armor, placed directly opposite to each other, are two, separate, figures that appeal the armor's shoulders, similar to wings and a shield; further, several golden strands hang from the opened shoulders. His arms are shielded by the armor's garments, which hide a white attire underneath. Around the waist are two blue plates, respectively, hanging loose that spot many golden patterns. Alpine's thighs are covered by white baggy pants. His choice of footwear is that of blue boots that resemble the armor's design. His most prominent gear is two wing-like objects that spring up from his hair, being kept in the same place since his years as a Knight of the Blue Sky. Years later, Alpine wears a dark robe with lighter outlines, and heart-shaped figures around the waist and reaching down diagonally to the opening of his cape. Under the cape are normal, plain clothes with the Symphonia logo in the center, and several thick clothes placed on top of each other. He wears simple shoes.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 238, Page 11 Personality Alpine shows a rather cruel nature towards the intent of harm upon Resha Valentine, always standing by her side and easily losing his temper when she is in danger. When Shiba Roses demands entrance to the castle to see Resha, Alpine coldly orders the guards to let him in, which he intends to use in his favor to teach him a "lesson" the hard way; claiming that guys like him don't understand words. When Shiba makes a remark of Resha's hatred towards making the Holy Bring, a furious Alpine is quick to dictate that he is committing treason against the Kingdom. Noting this as treason, he takes a foot forward and states that he will handle Shiba, showing his affection to his believes: the Kingdom.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 0, Page 48 Despite said statement, Alpine is also noted to be calm most of the time, and even admit his true perception of things,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 0, Pages 43-45 and retains his calm nature even when he is explaining things of great magnitude.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 244, Pages 2-6 When Resha 'dies', he contains his tears and believes that Shiba, who was chosen by Resha as the Rave Master, should receive his support as well.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 0, Pages 57-59 He also does not argue with people when they have their minds set on something, as he accepts Shiba's wager of losing his life in order to see who the real Rave Master is, and who Rave will elect as the new Rave Master.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 238, Pages 17-19 However, he shows signs of sorrow when people he loves deeply die.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 242, Page 179 History Fifty years ago, Alpine, as a member of the Knights of the Blue Sky, guarded Resha Valentine when she stood in front of a crowd of fans, the crowd thanking her for protecting their world with her powers of Etherion. Once the spectacle comes to a close, inside the castle Alpine witnesses Resha's ever-growing headache problem; commenting to himself that her headaches only seem to worsen when she is not employing the powers of Etherion. A while later, when Shiba Roses appears in front of the castle's gates demanding entrance, Alpine orders one of the soldiers protecting the castle's gates to let Shiba enter, to teach him a lesson with actions as mere words will not get to a man like him. Alpine heads to Shiba's location, and confronts him as quickly as he gets there; only to be told by the young man that his only goal is to take Resha with him to another place. However, this angers Alpine leading him to call Shiba a traitor for falsely pointing fingers at the royal kingdom. Alpine gets ready to battle, but Clea takes his place instead and defeats Shiba rather quickly. Before leaving the area, Alpine confesses that he believes Shiba holds great power, but in his current state he has no chances of beating them.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 0, Page 38-48 A day later, after Resha creates Rave, Alpine heads towards Shiba's location and hands him the Holy Bring. Subsequently, with a saddened expression on his face, telling Shiba that she gave her life for said creation. Alpine sees as Shiba rises his sword and vows to use Rave to save the world; with tears falling from his eyes.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 0, Page 56-59 After the war of Symphonia, Alpine manages to survive. His comrades, however, fell in battle.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 30, Pages 12-13Rave Master Manga: Chapter 237, Pages 7-10 Synopsis The Truth of Elie arc Awaiting for Shiba's arrival to his whereabouts, Alpine stands outside with his cape flapping about as he comments on Shiba's entrance.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 234, Pages 1-3 Guiding him inside the cave, Alpine calls out to his friend, happy to be able to meet with Shiba once again after so many years; embracing him with open arms. As Shiba comments on how happy he is to see one of his old comrades again, and noting as he is not dead, Alpine responds by claiming that enabling the other warriors' souls inhabit animals was his doing. Seconds after, he states that Shiba has not changed one bit, and then proceeds to a small room alongside Shiba as they talk about the Rave pieces and their locations. The two then continue walking until they exit the room and enter a cave-like vicinity where the last Rave is located, the Rave of Truth. They converse as two other characters join them in preparation for Haru's arrival.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 234, Pages 8-14 After Haru arrives, Alpine stands behind him, stating that his statement of being able to win the war and for them not to worry is despicable. Alpine introduces himself to Haru and tells him that he holds the Rave of Truth, calling him a descendant of Symphonia. He moves forward and tells the other that the final trial should begin as soon as they're ready. Shiba takes the glowing Rave of Truth out of his pocket and presents it to Haru. However, when it reaches Haru's hands, it stops to glow. Alpine quickly orders him to hand it back to Shiba, which he does, and it begins to glow once again. He begins to explain that the Rave of Truth will elect its Rave Master and that since it stopped glowing when it left Shiba's hands Haru is not the real Rave Master. Rather; Shiba shall continue the path of Rave Master as Resha and the fallen warriors are the voice of "Rave." Shiba then readies for battle as Alpine stands as witness. Drinking a potion made by Alice, Shiba regains his youth, with Alpine saying that the Sword Saint has returned.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 238, Pages 9-19 Alpine watches as Haru is dominated by Shiba, eager to witness the second's strength. He then sees Plue digging underground attempting to evade the battle, but Alpine tells him to calm down as he already knows that there can only be one Rave Master. As the battle continues, Alpine comments on Shiba's abilities returning to him after so long, only to see Haru on the floor seconds later.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 239, Pages 1-18 He continues to watch as Haru forcefully gets up and attacks Shiba; brutally.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 240, Pages 1-2 Minutes later he sees Haru evading Shiba's swings, noting as they are too strong for him to simply block. This, however, proves to be futile as Shiba still holds the upper hand by grievously injuring Haru; receiving attention from Galein Musica, who is told that the battle is just as serious by Alpine. He listens to Shiba as he begins to tell Haru that his drive when in battle was none other than Resha Valentine.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 240, Pages 10-18 Haru rises again, which makes Alpine ponder his reason for fighting and wielding a sword. As Haru is hit once again, Alpine is grabbed by the neck by Galein, who questions the true motives behind this trial; though Alpine simply tells him that it is up to Shiba to decide as the Rave of Truth falls from his pocket. He continues to watch and notices that Haru was finally able to deflect one of Shiba's strikes. Awestruck, he names Haru the victory as the second Rave master shatters Shiba's sword into pieces, naming him the new Rave Master.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 241, Pages 1-18 With the battle ended, Haru sees Shiba's life slowly fading away. He confronts the three men, but Alpine reassures him that they tried to stop him. Before Shiba leaves the world of the living, Elie comes rushing in, prompting Alpine to think of Resha Valentine. He watches as Elie embraces Shiba and dies in her hands moments later.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 242, Pages 1-18 Exiting the trial's location, Alpine stands outside as Haru handles Berial rather quickly, thinking to himself that Shiba did not choose the wrong man. He attends Shiba's burial, and rapidly tells the Rave Warriors that they must learn the true nature of the Dark Brings now that all the Rave pieces have been gathered.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 243, Pages 15-18 Alpine walks around as the others wait for him to start speaking. He approaches an hourglass and flips it around, using it to make a point when mankind committed a crime against time, also known as Endless. He shares with them the story of mankind being at its verge of extinction until the last human reached the Stellar Memories and turned back time; creating a second world. He uses a chart to explain the process to them and also tells them that at the same time the power to kill mankind was created, known as Endless. He smacks the chart he wrote on and warns the Rave Warriors that the power of Endless will soon belong to a single person, shocking them.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 244, Pages 4-12 Continuing, Alpine reveals to them that Endless's true form is that of a Dark Bring and that Lucia holds the power to annihilate the entire human race after he obtains Endless. He then listens as Saga Pendragon communicates with Haru via his Rave. He tells them that the time to awaken Elie's memory has arrived as she is the only one that can unite Rave.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 245, Pages 17-19 This shocks Alpine, not knowing Elie had lost her memories, and he begins to compare her with Resha now that he knows she also has the power of Etherion.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 246, Pages 1-3 The next morning, Alpine stands outside as he gets ready to part ways with the Rave Warriors; he tells them to take care of themselves.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 247, Pages 1-6 The Final Battle arc After the final battle is over, and Haru is revived via the Stellar Memory: as were the others, soon thereafter, he marries Elie and invites his friends to said wedding. Alpine attends the wedding.Rave Master Manga: Epilogue, Page 47 Abilities Swordsmanship: Not much is known about Alpine's swordsmanship skills, but as a member of Azure Sky Warriors he is famously known for engaging in sword fights, rarely losing.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 0, Page 38 Equipment Spear: Alpine wields a long spear, and utilizes it during battle. Its head spots three objects jutting from within; two from the side and a pointy one in the center. Its abilities are, however, unknown.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 0, Page 43 Quotes *(To Shiba Roses) "Just what do '''you' know about lady Resha? Any further comments of this nature will be considered treason against the kingdom."''Rave Master Manga: Chapter 0, Page 45 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Knights of the Blue Sky Category:Rave Warrior allies